


Little Sun in the Darkness

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Magic Powers, Other, Violence, Wounds, powers, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: You are being told the story of my Little Nightmare OC, Eno. He's a strange runaway kid who is smarter than almost anyone. But when going on a supply run, he makes many mistakes. What will happen now to this little brat?This is just something I've been working on and I want to see how people like it. I also don't know if I should add more of not. Please let me know if you do because I actually kinda like where this story is heading.~Proxy TK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this I guess. Though, this might be my best work yet.
> 
> ~Proxy TK

His name is Eno. It’s pronounced ‘eh’ not ‘e’ but he didn’t really care what his name was or how people said it. It was a man eat man world where he was and you had to stay on top and that’s exactly what he does. Sure he’d pair with another runaway and help them out for a bit. When being chased by the hunter maybe he’d throw the kid behind him so he didn’t get caught but that’s how it was. “Survival of the fittest’ as he said to himself.

Not like it was his problem another runaway got caught, they were all the same to him. Just another face, just another tool for him. He wasn’t going to live with strangers or anything, he was a lone wolf. Pack or not, he would survive this hell hole. 

Besides, once this all blew over, he’d be free to do whatever he pleases. He’d get better clothes rather than the so-called rags he wears. Maybe he’d get better food too. Sure he planted food out in the wilderness like vegetables and found fruit but he knew well he needed meat too. Perhaps he’d find his family or at least find out where he came from. But all of that didn’t matter when he was just a kid compared to the giant adults he’d escape from.

Eno remembered parts of his past well though and he knew he didn’t grow up in the best place. A subject to freak like scientists that wanted him to be the perfect hunting weapon. They were close but it’s a shame they made their ‘weapon’ more clever than them. A quick escape and he was home free from terror or so he thought. 

It turned out the outside world was just as messed up as his life before escaping. Adults ate children, probably without knowing they were their own. Children feared for their life because they either respect their rules and become a salve or become the adults next meal, 

Eno didn’t want either of those choices so he made his own. He went out into the forest and survived. Sure his first encounters with the hunter were terrifying but he learned quickly how to get away from the giant. The Hunter was faster but as a child, he had more energy and was more swift and tiny. Good thing too or he would’ve been an Eno sandwich long before. 

But still, he learned, grew, and survived. That’s how things were and that’s how they’d stay for a long time. It was sad to know he would grow up in this hell hole yet he was thankful. He learned more life lessons than any other school or research lab.

Now there Eno sat, in his makeshift treehouse high where the hunter could reach. It was quite the idea he admitted to himself many times. The Hunter was always looking for tiny children on the ground but he’d never thought to look up into the thick branches of an oak tree. 

Eno didn’t mind the treehouse idea but he knew it could become a lot better with time. He’d rather have a house on or in the ground rather than have to climb a tree to get somewhere safe. 

Maybe a small burrow would’ve been nice but ever since the Hunter got his hounds, it’s been difficult to venture out. The Hunter got the hounds after the countless times Eno escaped the giant. It seemed funny to Eno though, how he’d escape with ease while the hunter made a fuss about it every time. 

Eno took note of that. Most of the giants got very angry when not being able to catch their prey. It must be something they all share in common. Anger and gluttony. It made Eno sick just thinking about it. 

Eno shook his head, pulling his thoughts out of his head and began to focus. He needed food but the problem was the hounds. It was common knowledge that they could outrun you, sniff you out, and kill you. Eno had never seen the hounds face to face but he knew what they were and how they worked. He wasn’t quite sure how he knew but he didn’t care. The more information he knew the better chance he had. 

Eno rose out of the soft bed he’d made out of some straw and cotton he’d found while sneaking through the hunter’s house. He stretched his small limbs, preparing them to go through hell and back. His light brown bangs went over his eyes as he stood making him sigh. When he gets the time, he’s getting a haircut because the bangs blocked his sight which could get him killed.

His head slowly emerged from the entrance of the treehouse as his honeydew eyes gaze at the forest floor. Anxiety always clawed at his back when looking down. At this height, he was sure that if he fell from that height, he’d hurt himself greatly. His body seemed to freeze at the thought of falling and getting hurt before being devoured by demonic hound things. 

Pushing down his anxiety, he began his slow journey down the tree listing carefully to the sounds around him. He wasn’t quite sure what the hounds sounded like but he was sure when they started chasing you, they were loud. And when he meant loud, he meant very loud. 

Upon reaching the ground, Eno’s bare feet softly touched the grass ground. He’d almost forgotten that the grass reached up to his charcoal ripped pants. Though he didn’t mind being barefoot, he wished for shoes before the winter months arose, however far away they were. 

Quietly stalking through the tall grass, Eno kept toward the hunter’s house while dodging laid out traps for people. He knew Hunter’s traps well having watched the Hunter place them and craft them all the time. The Hunter had laid out more since Eno’s many escapes. Eno was sure the Hunter wanted him more than any other runaway and every time he caught someone other than him, the Hunter would get mad and stomp around.

Eno smiled devilishly at the thought of the Hunter being furious and frustrated that he couldn’t catch a simple child. Let alone a runaway who’s smarter than him! Eno’s smile turned into a short and quiet chuckle. It wasn’t a happy chuckle but more of a dark one which surprised Eno when he heard it. He placed a hand over his mouth to shut himself up upon seeing the Hunter march outside of his shed. 

The Hunter was snarling and gurgling like some kind of angry, caged creature. Eno stifled his laugh with his hand when the Hunter marched past him and into the forest. He was sure that the Hunter was colorblind considering Eno wore a musky yellow trench coat that stood out from anything in the world. He knew it was strange of him to wear it for fear he might get caught but it was something he actually liked. Not the trench coat but the color of it. 

Eno shook his head quickly trying to focus on the task ahead of him. He reminded himself he wasn’t safe and needed to move before something happened. Though he couldn’t help but hold the color thought on the edge of his mind for later. 

Once he knew the Hunter was far away, not hearing the Hunter heavy huffs through his strange mask, Eno stalked to the Hunter house remaining close to the shadows. He knew it was dangerous to creep around and into Hunter’s house but there wasn’t any other way to get food or supplies. Of course, he knew the dangers but he also knew the perks. 

Eno crouched beside the house, looking once again to see if the Hunter was in sight but the giant was nowhere to be seen. He nodded to himself before climbing through a broken window he’d found that led to the basement. It was broken when he found it and was thankful the Hunter wasn’t planning on repairing it anytime soon.

His bare feet were quick and quiet to climb down the stack boxes and once he reached the actual floor, he paused on the last box. There was always one problem he had when sneaking in and out of Hunter’s house. The floorboards were really loose so one miss-step would alert the Hunter immediately. Of course, Eno knew the house well but every time he came, he would almost get caught because of the creaking boards. 

Eno’s mind seemed to wander again but he quickly got pulled back upon hearing a heavy door open and slam shut. His body tensed and seemed to move on its own as he leaped onto the soft rug below him and slipped under a nearby low table. He crouched into the shadows as the heavy footsteps thudded above him.

His breath found it’s way stuck in the back of his throat as it became dry. He could feel anxiety once again creeping over his shoulder like the darkness around him. It became harder and harder for him to think or breathe as he could feel the pressure growing on his chest. 

That’s where his first mistake was. He couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore and blinked back to reality. His vision cleared along with his thoughts as he slowly looked around the dark space under the low table. He waited a few more moments before slowly poking his head out from under the low table. 

That was his second mistake when he tensed seeing Hunter’s foot right beside the table. His body froze as his honeydew eyes slowly scaled up the giant’s figure. From the hunter’s heavy brown boots to his patchy pants, to his green-blue coat, and all the way up to Hunter’s mask and the one hole that stared at him. 

Eno looked at the hole with an intense stare as it was staring back at him. He could feel panic rise again but he forced it down as best as he could along with the scream that tickled the back of his throat. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d been caught.

The two seemed to stare at each other for what felt like hours. Eno wasn’t quite sure what the hunter was thinking. He took a chance while thinking the coast was clear and slowly slipped back into the low table. 

That was his third mistake. A gloved hand was quick to grab the low table and hurl it across the room. It slammed into bits as Eno could feel the house tremble under the hit. 

A scream left his lips which was his fourth mistake. The Hunter went straight for him but Eno was faster this time, jumping to his feet and raced for the stairs. He knew he didn’t have much time to escape and let alone, get far away before the hounds were released. 

His breath was hot and hard as he raced up the stairs before the Hunter and toward another window. He knew the Hunter kept this one open all the time because the first time he sneaked it was through that window. 

He raced forward, knocking into walls and glancing behind him. Fifth mistake. He watched in horror as the Hunter raced out of the basement and right towards him. Adrenaline set in as his legs and arms carried him to the window but struggled against the window. It was a lot heavier than he remembered until his eyes caught something shiny on the windowsill. 

The realization hit Eno hard and an overwhelming amount of fear, panic, and realization set it. The Hunter had nailed the window shut either because of him or because another runaway had tried to get out that way. His feet positioned to jump off the windowsill and run but a gloved hand smacked him hard. 

His small body flew across the room as he crashed hard into the creaking floorboards. He grew tunnel vision as he slowly tried to process what had happened but it was clear as day what had happened.

He was about to jump off the windowsill but the Hunter had swayed him like a dirty fly about to take off but couldn’t. Now he was that fly. He was that fly that was still alive but couldn’t fly and awaited death. 

Eno’s vision was blurring as he tried to focus on where the Hunter was. Maybe he could escape. Maybe he could still run. He tried to get to his feet and a gloved hand-picked him up with a single swoop and high into the air. Eno could feel how high he was in the air but felt too tired suddenly to look down and see.

“Gotcha finally little brat! You’ll make a fine trophy the next time I go into town.” The Hunter gurgled, his breath huffing through his mask. The Hunter’s breath smells of rotten food. Eno cringed and tried to struggle but his strength left him way back when he got smacked. He could see the dark edges of his visions grow as he struggled to keep conscious but there was no hope. 

“Sleep tight, brat.” The Hunter spat as Eno finally gave in and went limp in Hunter’s hand. His eyes closed from losing consciousness and his breaths still short with panic. Eno didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew it meant no good for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eno wakes up in an unknown place and allows his mind to wander too much. He meets a possible new friend while trying to get food. After having something to eat, he peaceful sleeps.
> 
> (Slight wound mention. Don't like it, don't read it!)
> 
> Next Chapter coming soon hopefully. ~Proxy TK

He woke up in a daze. It was dark and he felt like his head was spinning faster than the world around. His honeydew eyes struggled to focus in the darkness as recent memories flashed over his eyes. Eno pinched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying to push the thoughts to the side but they remained unmoved.

He remembered the forest and when he first came. With only the clothes on his back and barely any food, he struggled especially upon seeing the hunter for the first time. 

He remembered going into the house for supply runs and almost getting caught when stepping on the creaking floorboards. Almost getting caught. 

His head focused as he remembered where he was and what had happened. Panic hugged his numb body as his breaths began to quicken. His mind racing to all the possibilities in seconds. Eno’s head spun again as he soon registered pain through his body. Was he really that sore or was it something else?

Eno forced his honeydew eyes open as he began to register the world around him. His chest tightened seeing he wasn’t in the comfort of his treehouse but he was greeted with a dull metal roof and floor with metal bars on the sides. He knew these too well but he wasn’t quite sure how. Eno did know that this was a cage but it wasn’t like the hunter’s normal cages. All the hunter’s cages were made of rotting and hollowed wood that was easy to burn. So what made Eno so special that he got a metal cage?

Eno slowly sat upright knowing the answer to the question very well. He was the thing that got away from the hunter dozens of times. It was clear that Eno was unlike any other runaway the hunter tried to hunt. Eno was smarter than the others and understood more than the other runaways. He knew things that the others didn’t and it was something the hunter wanted for himself. 

Eno thoughts swindled to one of the last things the hunter said to him before losing consciousness. ‘You’ll make a fine trophy the next time I go into town.’ Eno remembered as he narrowed his eyes in thought. 

Was that where they were going right now? To the Market? Eno paused for a moment as more questions fueled his thoughts. On why he was wanted in the town and why they were going to the Market and what even was the market? How did he know about it?

He paused on that last thought. His mind stuck to it like glue or a fly stuck in tar. How DID he know about it? Eno shuffled back using his hands until his back was pressed against the cool metal bars. It was nice to feel the coolness of the bars but it gave him an unsettling feeling like he’d done this many times before. 

Maybe a runaway told him about it, Eno thought to himself. He nodded saying that was the reason. That’s right. A runaway he once helped told him about it but who and when? He shook his head again. It didn’t matter, he knew more information than anyone else and that was all that mattered. 

But what even was a market? He closed his eyes to think as the answer slipped right into his hold. Eno knew exactly what a market was. It was a place of a regular gathering of people that purchase and sell things. Mostly of supplies and livestock. 

His mind pondered back to the thought of livestock. Did that mean children too? He knew the answer well. The market didn’t just sell supplies but it was where giant adults gathered to get meat and eat. Eno cringed greatly upon thinking of adults eating the meat of their children without knowing. He could feel his stomach twist in discomfort and anger but he pushed it aside. Eno pushed all his thoughts to the side. 

His main mission right now is to escape this cage and get as far away from wherever he was. He nodded in agreement that he had to escape and began to take a closer look around him. 

It was clear that he was in a metal cage but what else was here? His eyes slowly began to adjust as he squinted into the darkened shadows around the cage. It seemed he was surrounded by supplies and a few other cages. Wooden cages he noted. 

His eyes drifted to what’s above the cage and now he understood why it was so dark where he was because he knew well what time it was. A dark thick tarp hung over the supplies and cages. Was it to block out the sun or rain? Maybe it was to keep what the hunter had to offer a secret. 

Eno checked a few things off in his mind for a step by step plan. Now he needed to reach over and grab some of the supplies from the large sacks beside him. If he stood up maybe he could get the hoop undone and let some of the items fall out. 

A smirk formed on his face at his steps and quickly hopped to his feet but it wasn’t going to be that simple. Pain shot from his leg through his spine and to the base of his head. His cry was short as he collapsed on the ground on his hands and knees. Tears blurred his eyes as he sat and looked down at his leg. 

A makeshift case was around his leg as sadness set into his skull. Questions raced through his head as he blinked away his tears. Why would the hunter fix my leg? Was he that much to the hunter? Why did it hurt so much? What was wrong with his leg?!?

“Are you okay…?” A small voice that was like an echo called out from another cage nearby. It caught him a bit off guard that someone would speak. Let alone a child. He looked through the dark cages to try and find the small voice but it was too dark for him to find the child. 

But why would a child speak? Does she not know the dangers of speaking? You could get caught easier that way. In the school, from what Eno has heard, if you speak you get a ruler to the wrist. Pain shot through his head as memories pushed through his eyes. 

He remembered talking where he was from. All he could hear was voices when everything was dark until he thought he heard his voice. His breaths came short as the memories passed and he blinked the darkness away. He didn’t want to speak. He couldn’t speak.

“Hey! Are you okay? You aren’t having a panic attack, are you? It’ll be okay, yeah? Just breathe and try to calm down.” The small echo called out quietly to him. He did as suggested and controlled his breathing as he slowly relaxed. Who was that and how did they know what would calm him? 

Eno looked around for the voice again when his eye caught something strange. A dark figure that seemed to be emitting some kind of symbols from its body. Panic grew once again as the dark figure smiled and disappeared into the shadows. He glanced around to see if anyone else saw but no child spoke and the silence grew. 

‘I must be seeing things from sleep deprivation.’ Eno thought to himself. He nodded making that statement right in his head as he once again rose to his feet making sure to keep off his hurt leg. Eno glanced at it, noting it was his right leg and most of the pain was coming from his ankle. 

Eno focused on the task ahead of him and hopped to the edge of the cage. His bare feet finally feeling the cool metal below as the numbness left his body. He pushed through the pain and leaned against the bars as he fixed his eyes on the loose rope around the sack. 

Pushing himself hard against the bars, his small limb reached for the rope but was cut short. He cursed in his head as he kept trying to reach for the rope but he still couldn’t reach. His eyes wandered as he felt through the pockets of his coat for anything. 

His tiny hand brushed against a bunch of items he had stored but he settled on a paperclip he had found when going through the hunter’s office. He knew it’d come in handy someday but he never thought like this. Sure he could pick the lock but Eno knew it wouldn’t work. A paperclip was too tiny and fragile to be used as a pick against a heavy metal lock. Though, it was the perfect tool to use to grab a loose rope that couldn’t be reached. 

Eno bent the clip like a grappling hook. He’s never seen one before but he knew they were used in movies. Eno has never seen a movie but he knows he’s heard them before though. Where he came from the freak like scientists loved to watch them while on break.

Eno mentally smacked himself to force. He noticed his mind tended to wander from his task which could get him caught or killed. That seemed to be his flaw compared to the other kids. The other kids seemed too desperate, too slow, or too dumb but Eno was fast, clever, and knew when to strike. But why was he the only one that seemed to wander?

He physically smacked himself this time pulling him from his thoughts. Pushing himself against the cool bars again, he carefully held the paper clip to the rope. It took him a few tries to get too hooked properly he pulled back with all his strength and thankfully it worked. Fresh looking vegetables fell from the sake as he fell on his butt. 

The devilish smile grew on his face again as he crawled to the edge of the cage and took what he believed to be a pepper. Of course, it was a pepper though. A green pepper to be exact.

Eno chowed down thinning why the hunter had this stuff if all he ate was children. That’s when he remembered that the hunter had a garden on one side of his house and that’s where Eno got his seeds for his own garden. He made a face while eating and letting his mind wander.

That’s right, he was going to the market right now. No wonder he’d bring vegetables and children, he wanted to sell things. Eno shivered at the thought of being sold as one of the child slaves or as food. He was quick to stop eating as his stomach twisted in discomfort.

Shoving the pepper back with the others, he shuffled to the back of the cage where he’d woken up. He curled up into a tight ball and sighed as tiredness grew over him. Sure, he knew he was in enemy captivity but he knew the hunter wasn’t going to give up his ‘trophy’. 

Eno’s eyes grew heavy as his mind began to grow blank and he was thankful for that. When he slept, his mind didn’t race with questions of anxiety and wonder. Instead, it was quiet and dark and Eno gladly accepted it as he drifted to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eno wakes up in a place called the market and shows the adults that children can be just as scary. Though his mind finally goes quiet, he meets a possible friend again that goes by "Thirteen". Eno's a bit weirded out by her and her "Friend" but he ends up sticking by their side and helping for a bit. He's not used to it but maybe it'll grow on him? 
> 
> (Slight gore warning. Don't like it, don't read it!)
> 
> Find out in the next chapter what happens. ~Proxy TK

The large movement woke him from his sleep as he met the metal bars again as he slammed hard against them. Pain shot through him as he held back hot tears and a loud scream. His honeydew eyes snapped open as the smog covered sun burned his eyes. 

How long had he been out for? Why didn’t he wake up sooner? Where was he and what was going on? He registered those thoughts before he could realize what else was happening. 

“This! This is the brat that got away from me! The great hunter!” The hunter belched holding the metal cage out for the other giant adults to see. Eno registered the danger and went straight to action as he pressed his back hard against the back bars. His breath quickened as his honeydew eyes were wrenched over with fear. 

The other adults gasped in fear but wonder. Probably wondering how a tiny thing like himself escaped the hunter so many times. 

“It’s quite small.” One whispered to their friend.

“He looks so sweet that I could just gobble him up!” Another exclaimed. The crowd of adults whispered and gasped to each other. All of them along the lines of small, food, and dumb looking. Some of them asked ‘isn’t that the mad scientist’s kid?’ 

Confusion washed over him and gave the crowd a confused look. Almost like he honeydew eyes were asking all the questions for him he still let the questions flow through his mind softly rather than a pounding wave.

Why did they call him sweet? That was the most obvious question. They were child-eating adults for crying out loud. He was glad he was in the cage at the moment because he knew if he wasn’t, he’d be adult food right now. Though, it made him feel better than the adults were distracted by him and weren’t eating children at the moment. 

Did they seriously call him small though? It seemed to him that children weren’t small but the adults were giants compared to the children. Now, why was that? Probably because the adults were eating all the time while the children starved and ran away. It was quite strange but he believed that the adults weren’t actually human. It seemed to make sense. 

They called him ‘dumb’? That surprised him concerning he could probably outsmart them all. How did he know he could? It was obvious that from eating so much, they’d be a bit slower than the hunter. He’d still use the same tactic against the Hunter. He knew the town had plenty of narrow alleyways that children went to hide in. Eno was sure if he could make it to one he’d be able to escape another way. 

The question he pondered on the most was, what did they mean the ‘scientist’s kid’? So that meant they knew who he was but why and how? It must mean that this ‘mad scientist’ was someone from his past. He tensed slightly and nodded a little. That’s right, he came from a lab, unlike the other children.

His honeydew eyes flickered as the image of a person flashed through his eyes. The person was a tall, thin man. If you saw him, you could swear he hadn’t eaten in a while. His hair was a dull silver and was close to the color of his white lab coat. Eno remembered his eyes were tired and forced open to show his dark amber eyes. The ‘mad scientist’ had his mouth always pinched into a frown or a tight line of focus but Eno remembered his smile. The mad scientist’s smile was wide that reached from ear to ear that showed slightly crooked teeth that were strangely pure white like his coat. 

Eno cringed at the thought of the scientist's dark laugh that would echo through the halls and off the walls when he made a great discovery. A shiver ran down Eno’s back but he remained silent and calm. He would not be scared of some insane scientist. 

His honeydew eyes flickered to the adults around him that were still staring at him. Their eyes were filled with greed and hunger as anger bottled up inside of him. It made him angry that all they could think about was food, the gluten made him sick! He swore everywhere he went, gluten came in the way of the adults causing them to go stupid things. Idiotic things, Eno corrected himself. 

Eno’s eyes narrowed at the staring adults as his eyes turned more into a glare. A dangerous glare that told him, he was ready to pounce and kill them with one swing. 

At the glare, the adults gasped in shock, disgust, and fear. It was like they had never seen a child do this before which surprised Eno just a bit. He now knew that the adults were just like the children. They had a route and had never seen anything new. 

The dark smirk found its way to Eno’s face as a small plan set into his mind. It would for sure make them surprised and he wanted that. He wanted these adults to see that children can be savages and scary themselves rather than the adults be scary. 

The adults seemed to step closer with interest as they wanted to see Eno more and he’d gladly allow them.

A snarl left Eno lips as his smirk turned into a dark and savage sneer. It was almost like a savage dog seeing someone and was ready to attack at that very moment. And to be honest, that was his plan. It was obvious that the adults had never seen a savage animal in their lives so if he could scare them away, they’d leave running.

An even louder growl left his throat again which made the back of his throat sting in discomfort. Like sandpaper had scratched the back of his throat but he continued and the adults gasped but continued to grow closer to the cage and that’s what he needed them to do. Just get a bit closer and he’d execute his plan.

“What kind of child is this…?” The adult at the front asked as he placed his fat hand on the metal bars of the cage. Eno grit his teeth hard knowing a whole lot of hurt or pain was coming but he was ready. 

A blood-curdling war cry left his lips as he ran straight to the adult’s giant fat hand and smashed into the bars. His sharp nail dug into the thick flesh as he growled and shouted like a savage. Or as savage as he could.

The adult in the front screamed and jumped back holding his now bleeding hand. All the other adults followed him and watched the injured adult in fear. The adult lays on the ground holding his hand, whaling like a banshee. Blood dripped all over the dirt ground as he whaled. 

No adult dared to help the whaling man as he slowly stopped screaming and slowly froze to the ground. The body was heavy against the ground and the once whaling adult’s eyes had rolled to the back of his head. 

Eno puffed and panted inside the cage, staring down at the adult with dark honeydew eyes. Thick blood dripped off his hands as he slowly backed up to the back bars of the cage. There he stood in the shadows, glaring dangerously at the other adults. No emotion but anger and savageness swept over his eyes. 

“Now you see the prize I have!” The hunter laughed while placing the metal cage in the bed of his truck with the rest of the cages. He flipped the thick tarp over the cages so no one could see the cages and turned to talk and glorify his catch. 

Eno listened closely as he heard the hunter march off with the other adults close to follow. They probably wanted to hear all about how he caught such a child and to hear his stories of the ‘savage child’. It made Eno sick to be used as a trophy but he didn’t mind at the moment.

For once, Eno’s mind was quiet as he sat against the back bars of his cage. He didn’t care if there was blood on his hands or if the children in the other cages were staring at him. In all, he was thankful his thoughts decided to shut up so he could have peace for one. 

“Pst. Hey.” A small girl’s voice called out making Eno sigh. Did these children not know the dangers of talking, especially when there could be adults around? Either way, Eno decided to ignore the girl knowing that probably wasn’t from him but he’d be wrong.

“Hey…! Kid with the yellow coat!’ The girl whispered, shouting at Eno. Eno sighed before turning to the caged children and raising an eyebrow. He was slightly curious to see who was calling out to him. Though most of the children looked the same, his eyes immediately went to someone who was a bit different than the rest. 

She had brown hair with bangs covering her eyes while the rest of her hair was pulled into a long, tight braid. A black beanie with pins rested on top of her head which made him look to the rest of the girl's outfit. 

She wore a dull turquoise winter poncho with mixed matched buttons around the part of her neck. The poncho drifted a bit past her torso that led to her black, ripped jeans. What caught Eno’s attention the most was the bandages around the girl’s eyes, hands, and feet. It made him wonder why she had them. 

“Hi. I’m Thirteen.” The girl said, her hand out through the bars to him. She was offering to shake his hand but didn’t want to because of the thick blood that still stained his hands. 

“Oh right.” Thirteen realized and pulled her hand back. What did she want anyway? IT was very strange for a child to talk so how did she know how too?

“I need you to do something for me. Please? There’s a small bag beside your cage, can I have it please?” She asked politely. Eno shrugged and moved to where she pointed and found the bag with quite ease. Since there was some strange triangle thing poking out of the patchy bag. 

Eno grabbed the bag which was surprisingly more heavy than it looked and sled it over to Thirteen. It made him question why she has that bag and let alone that giant triangle thing in it. It seemed kinda useless to him. 

“Okay Friend.” She whispered, pulling the triangle thing out of the bag. It surprised Eno to see that it was actually a person thing. The thing was much smaller than the children and looked like a child with some weird triangle hat on its head. It reminded him of a mushroom of some sort. 

That still didn’t stop Eno from watching the creature work as it stood up from the ground and looked through the bag with the weird girl. A slightly concerned look made its way to Eno’s face. Was this girl even okay for keeping that thing? It didn’t seem that useful at all.

Thirteen handed the small creature a bobby pin before grabbing it and holding it up to the lock on the cage. Eno’s eyes widened in disbelief. That was the smartest but dumbest thing ever. Especially considering that was a Nome that couldn’t do anything without being told what to do. 

“Hurry, Friend. We don’t know how long we have.” The girl rushed as the small Nome finally picked the lock making it fall to the floor with a small thud. She set the nome back into the backpack pulling it over her shoulders and holding the bobby pin herself. 

Thirteen moved from cage to cage, freeing the other children before reaching Eno’s cage. There he was sitting patiently while watching her with honeydew eyes. She stood there a bit hesitant. Her mind must be wondering if this was the right idea of letting him out or not but shook her head and her thoughts out. 

Making quick work of the heavy lock, it fell to the ground while Eno got to his feet. He forgot how cool the metal was below his feet but he didn’t mind. Though, he supposed that’s why Thirteen wore bandages around her feet which Eno thought was pretty clever.

She placed the bobby pin in her backpack and turned to the other freed children. Her breath was calm and quiet as she took a breath. It seemed she was trying to find the right words before speaking which was pretty clever, in Eno’s opinion. He’d never really met anyone that thought through things like him. 

“Kids. Go! Run and hide and get to safety. I still have more work to do but be careful.” Thirteen told the children. All of them nodded in understanding before running out from the tarp and disappearing without a word of sound. Eno watched as she turned to him and gave him a confused look.

“What are you doing here still? You are free, go.” Thirteen suggested but Eno shook his head. He wanted to see how she was going to let this play out. Besides, for once, someone caught his attention. 

Thirteen sighed in defeat before nodding to him. A nervous smile found its way to her lips as she lifted the tarp a little to see if the coast was clear. 

“Let’s get to work then.” She stated as Eno joined her and looked around. Sure, he wasn’t used to following people like this but he wanted to help her free the other children. He knew well what she wanted to do and knew she was going to need help for it. Just for a bit, he’d help but then he was going straight to the top and fend for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. This is going a lot smoother than I thought. Who knew? ~Proxy TK


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eno and Thirteen pair up to free the rest of the children from the Fletcher. Having a close encounter with Fletcher, Thirteen uses her abilities to push her faster than the man. Now, the two children walk hand and hand to venture into the dark and mysterious tunnels.

Together they waited as she continued to scan for any adults that were alert or nearby. It was rare to see adults that were alert of escaping children and good things too. Thirteen wouldn’t have been able to escape so often if it weren’t for that factor. She was just thankful she hadn’t been eaten as a meal yet. 

Her covered eyes drifted to the mysterious boy beside her. His attention was clearly on the adults that were cheering and listening to the hunter as he boasted about his catches and things like that. She could see him tense with anger or maybe it was fear? It didn’t bother her as she turned her attention to the largest of the tents that was across the plaza from them. 

“There. That’s where Fletcher is. He keeps most of the children in his tent and chops outside so the others can watch.” She explained, pointing to the large white tent. Thirteen also noted that Fletcher hadn’t come out for a while and she was sure her new friend noticed too. Her hidden eyes glanced at the boy beside her as she watched his honeydew eyes flicker, trying to find a good plan. It surprised her on how much he was different from the other kids she’s helped. 

His hair was a grey-brown which was not common around here and even his honeydew eyes perked her interest. They fit well with the dirty yellow trench coat he wore. Besides that, he wore simple brown pants and a light grey sweater under his trench coat. It made her wonder if he was around here or not because not even herself and Fren weren't from around here. 

“Hey. Before we go can I have your name? I can’t simply call you ‘boy’ all the time.” Thirteens stated and she wasn’t wrong. There were a lot of boys around and they might get mistaken for themselves. The boy beside her looked at her blankly but his lips remained in a tight line. 

“No one but me is going to hear you, don’t worry.” She whispered giving the boy beside her a small but unsure smile. To be honest, she wasn’t good at talking herself but if it helped communicate then she’d use it. 

The boy simply shook his head before moving out from under the thick tarp and climbing down the back of the truck. Thirteen watched until he was nowhere to be seen before making sure the coast was clear. She followed the boy’s steps and looked over the edge of the truck to see him crouched in the shadows waiting for her. He gave her a motion to come and the coast was clear.

Nodding, she climbed down the truck the same way the boy did and quietly touched the dirt ground. Crouching as well, she positioned herself beside the boy. The two watched as adults walked past without a clue they were there. 

“How about I just call you ‘Yellow’ for now?” She asked and the boy simply shrugged. He wasn’t much of a talker, Thirteen noted while moving farther back into the shadows. 

She found a fold in the tent they were crouched by and opened it slowly to peek inside. For the most part, it was empty and there were plenty of places to hide in case someone did walk in. She motioned Yellow over as she entered the tent. They were quick to cross the tent and find another slit there they could slip through. 

As they slipped through another giant passed by the back this time and the two froze instantly. The giant passed by without noticing them as the two sighed together. A small idea came to Thirteen’s head upon crouching in the shadows again. 

Holding her hand out to Yellow, she gave him a small kind smile. If they held hands, then they wouldn’t get separated until they let go at Fletcher's tent. The boy in front of her gave her an uneasy look not moving from his spot. 

“Just until we reach Fletcher’s tent.” She explained and the boy sighed in defeat. He took her smaller hand in his while cringing slightly, still having blood on his hands. Thirteen smiled at him before going through the next tent. 

They were a bit more careful in this tent because a giant was peacefully asleep on a cot that didn’t quite hold them. Thirteen got very worried about waking the sleeping giant and was careful to creep across. Sure enough, they made it across with ease and slipped into between tents again. 

“Did you count how many tents we had to go through?” She asked the boy as she bit her lip anxiously. It made her nervous not to know how long it’ll take until coming face to face with Fletcher. 

Luckily, the boy nodded and held up five fingers before holding up four. Thirteen guessed that meant nine because he couldn’t hold up both his hands as they still had their hands linked together. 

She nodded in understanding before leading the way into the next tent. It was a good thing that most of the tents were empty from that point on. Most of the tents were the same which made it boring in Thirteen’s option. She liked different things which made the other kids think she was insane. Not like she minded though. 

They now had passed through eight tents and were carefully crouched outside the next. Of course, Thirteen had lost count of the tents and waited for Yellow’s command not knowing exactly what to do. 

To be honest, she was thankful for Yellow being there. She wasn’t quite sure if she’d be alright going into Fletcher’s tent alone so she was glad that he was there. Even if he didn’t speak or like touching much. 

“Is it Fletcher's tent?” She asked from behind the boy and he was quick to nod with pulling the fold back a bit more. His hand slipped from out of her hand as he crawled into the tent quietly. 

Thirteen hesitated before pushing down her fear and headed inside after her friend. When she walked into the tent, it surprised her to see the inside. 

The inside was larger than the rest of the tents but still had a few similar items. An oil lantern hung from the wooden posts in the middle of the room that shed light on multiple things. Like a thick table that was pushed to one side of the tent while a cot was pushed to the other side. What caught her off guard the most was the cages that were stacked high on top of each other. Most of the cages held from two to six kids inside. 

Thirteen could feel her face begin to turn pale seeing all the sad and hopeless kids in the cage. She needed to save them. 

Upon placing her backpack on the ground, she pulled out her handy bobby pin again and started to get to work while Yellow stood by and watched from Fletcher that was nowhere to be seen. Which was good but also bad for them because he could appear at any second and spot her. 

While working the locks dropped like flies and she was quick to get all the kids to their feet and headed toward Yellow. He was sure to know where to go from there since he seemed to know so much. 

She now hung onto a bar with her legs on the last cage with her arms working on the lock. This one was a bit more difficult without having a sturdy place to keep balance but she worked with it as best as she could.

Sweat began to form as she kept having trouble with the lock until a small voice broke her concentration. Her hidden eyes drifted below her to see a small kid waving his arms frantically and pointing towards the door. 

Panic rose inside Thirteen. That meant Fletcher was coming and she wasn’t done yet. She panicked more as she began to work faster on the lock. Her energy raised upon feeling the panic and fear out of the other children. Even the smallest ounce of fear tasted so sweet to her. 

Before she knew it, she’d picked the lock and was climbing down quickly with the other kids. All their bodies fuelled with fear and adrenaline. 

But as soon as she reached the ground with the other kids the flaps to the tent flicked open as Fletcher walked in. He was even more disturbing than Thirteen thought when he was so much closer. 

Like the other adults, he towered above Thirteen and the other kids. His face looked like it was melting in which his eyes also sagged. He wore a worn outfit that Thirteen knew every well as it held his slight flubber together.

She tensed staring at the man while flashes of the Maw flickered through his mind. No, not again. She wasn’t going to allow there to be repeated. 

Quickly, she got the other kids' attention and helped them to the hidden flap where the one kid that signaled was waiting. The kid was quick to move them over. 

He quickly led them out of the tent and toward a very narrow alleyway and no adults would be able to slip through. Luckily, it was just on road away from Fletcher’s tent and it made Thirteen relax greatly knowing they were almost home free. 

Panic surged through the children as they heard Fletcher scream in anger from the tent they just left. The children looked at each other before picking up the pace to the alleyway and made it through just as Fletcher burst from his tent screaming and whaling. Thirteen knew that wasn’t a good thing as she shuffled through the alleyway until they found a little tunnel where everyone was waiting for them. 

She reached to pat her nome friend on her back but her hand hit nothing but air. Fear, sadness, and concern filled her as she tensed. She remembered the last thing time remembering her Nome Friend. In Fletcher’s tent, she had put him down along with her bag so she could climb faster. 

“No-no-no. Twelve!” She shouted about to rush back to the tent to find her Nome friend but a hand caught her arm making her stop. Her hidden eyes flickered behind her seeing none other than Yellow there. He shook his head saying it wasn’t safe. 

“B-But my friend-” Thirteen was cut off at a familiar raddle echoing through the tunnel. Yellow turned around and pointed to his back to show none other than her friend safely in the backpack she owned. 

Her friend shook happily at her while she smiled and hugged him tightly. She gladly took the backpack from Yellow but continued to hug her Nome friend while smiling brightly at Yellow. 

Yellow nodded before looking down the tunnel. The rest of the kids had disappeared down the dark tunnel leaving her alone with Yellow.

“Thank you, Yell-” Thirteen was cut off once again by Yellow raising his hand for her to quiet. Confusion washed over her slightly as she raised an eyebrow at the boy.

“Eno.” He simply stated, his voice was raspy and quiet, almost never used to speak. Thirteen blinked at him in confusion. Why did he say that? What was that to him?

She paused before mentally smacking herself and most physically doing the same. That wasn’t a place or anything. That was his name! A smile grew on her face as she nodded.

“Pleasure to meet you, Eno.” She stated taking his hand and shaking it. He nodded before pointing down the tunnel. Right, they had some more business to do. 

And together, the two ventured into the dark tunnel. Side by side and trust in one another. Thirteen was glad to find a partner in crime. She smiled at that and continued forward with her new friend beside her and her Nome Friend in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eno collapse from the exhaust and the gang ends up resting. Upon questions, thirteen makes a big discovery and Eno tries to help her Nome friend. But at what cost?

Eno and his new friend, Thirteen, stalked into the darkness of the tunnel. It wasn’t strange for children to hide in the darkness but this darkness was different in Eno’s honeydew eyes. This darkness was darker and gave him an uneasy feeling. 

He gripped Thirteen’s hand tighter feeling panic rise through his spine. It was uncomfortable and he wanted to run back into the safety of the light. 

“You are panicking, you don’t like the darkness?” Thirteen asked quietly beside him. He gave Thirteen’s small bandaged hand a comforting squeeze but not to comfort her but himself. It was honestly strange for him to find comfort in someone else. 

“Here. I have something that’ll help.” Thirteen suggested as they came to a slow stop in the dark tunnel. Eno listened closely as he heard his friend move through her bag, probably putting her Nome friend in it. What he didn’t understand was the snap of something breaking? He wasn’t quite sure what that sound was or what Thirteen was doing.

It wasn’t until a small growing light caught his honeydew eyes. He watched with wide eyes as the little flame grew and grew until he could see all the side of the tunnels. He’d never really seen such a small and cute light. 

Thirteen smiled at him brightly, holding her lantern high in the air. He noted that she was smiling at his reaction more than anything. Even if his reaction was just having slightly bigger eyes. Eyes that were filled with wonder and curiosity. 

He honestly forgot about panic and anxiety clawing at his back as it was replaced with a soft feeling. The feeling of hope maybe? He’d never really felt hope before but it felt great. Or maybe it was happiness. 

His head began to spin with questions that confused him. What was this feeling? Why hadn’t he felt it before? Was it because of where he came from? Was it because he was emotionless before he met Thirteen? 

He started to feel dizzy as more questions began to swirl around and shoot painfully through his head. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as he felt nothing but the air around him. He was falling but everything seemed so slow as he fell. 

It wasn’t like he was falling because he was hurt but because he was confused. Why was this happening? He could swear the darkness was seeping into his head. Before he could even register Thirteen was crouched beside him with her lips pressed into a tight worried line. 

Eno looked at the bandages she had over her eyes, hoping to see her eyes. Just to see them for comfort but there was no comfort with bandage eyes. He gulped and looked elsewhere to find some way to relax and just to breathe. 

“I taste your panic, relax.” Thirteen said, now sitting across from Eno, having her lantern in the middle of the tunnel so they were both under its comforting light. The Nome was also out of the backpack while sitting next to the poncho girl. 

Eno was finally able to calm himself and sit upright, facing the girl. Some questions eased into his mind. What did she mean by ‘tasting’ his panic? Does she have some powers or something? What was the Nome to her? How did she have these supplies? 

“I know you probably have a lot of questions, so ask away, Eno.” She said, slightly fidgeting with the end of her poncho with nervousness. Why was she scared? Was she a monster like me?

“Taste?” Eno managed to squeak out. His voice rasped and struggled to work with him. He wanted to ask more but it seems he could only ask with one word or two. It made him frustrated that he couldn’t quite speak. He knew he could but why wouldn’t he talk?

“Oh. You mean when I said I could taste your panic, huh?” Thirteen spoke, her voice becoming slightly sad. It made him a bit worried if he’d upset the now shying girl across from him. 

“I’m not exactly human. And my friend here isn’t a Nome either.” She said, not going into much depth about it and made Eno perk up quickly. So she wasn’t human like him. But was she a monster like him?

“How?” He asked, wincing at his voice once again. Eno wasn’t quite sure if he shouldn’t be talking anyway. His voice sounded like it hadn’t had water in ages. Thirteen must’ve noticed and tossed a small water bottle to him. He gladly caught it and began to drink the refreshing clear liquid. 

“I have powers. So does my friend.” She answered, sitting back more comfortably now. He was glad for the water and that she was relaxing around him. His honeydews returned to her bandaged one’s. 

“What powers?” Eno asked, his voice now smooth and lower than the last time he remembered. It surprised Thirteen as well seeing as her mouth was slightly open in shock. Noticing Eno’s stare, Thirteen quickly shook her head while he tilted his head at her. 

“I can well… I use fear to fuel my power. It makes me be able to look into the past and sometimes the future. As for my friend, he can shrink or grow.” Thirteen explained simply. Eno nodded in understanding. 

“I guess all three of us have powers here then, huh?” Eno said, his eyes glinting with humor. That’s when he registered what he said and smacked his hand over his mouth. Thirteen sat up almost instantly upon hearing his words. 

“What power?!” She asked quickly and within a few seconds, she was sitting close to Eno. He pressed his back slightly at the movement. For some reason, he was scared but also surprised. That’s when he noticed his friend's pleading look. 

“I use blood to gain memories and cast spells,” Eno explained quietly, not wanting anyone to hear even though they were alone. Thirteen seemed to light up in realization before snatching his arm up. He let out a surprised shout as she dragged him over to her Nome friend. 

The two now sat in front of the Nome as the Nome’s attention seemed to be elsewhere. Almost like in another world but weren’t all Nome like that?

“Change him back, please.” Thirteen begged him, her voice filled with depreciation and hopefulness. Eno gulped and sighed. He supposed he could try but he wasn’t quite sure of his powers yet.

Pulling out his hidden pocket knife, he pricked the Nome’s finger causing only a bit of blood to come out. His mouth watered slightly at the sight of the deep red liquid and he quickly took the bit of blood. 

His mind flashed with images of the Nome’s past. Of a dark place, he called “The Maw” and grew up in a garage site. Being smacked with a giant fly swatter kept appearing. Meeting Thirteen and helping her along with puzzles and different things until he saw the horror. 

Dark mist swirls around him and sucks him up like a vortex and slowly turns him into a Nome. His thoughts went dark after seeing a white mask with black holes for eyes. 

Eno blinked back to reality. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d be able to break the Nome’s spell but he was going to try. For Thirteen’s sake.

His mind empty and clear of thoughts, he focused on the same nome in front of him. He could feel himself projecting out and reaching toward the Nome. It felt like he was reaching for a flame in the Nome’s body and trying to catch it without being burned.

* * *

  
  


Thirteen watched with a shocked look as Eno’s eyes seemed to gleam under his eyelids. Black mist swirled from the sleeves of his coat and reached for the small Nome. 

Slight panic raced through Thirteen as she remembered the time she watched as her friend was turned into a Nome. His scream as he struggled against the mist and cocked on it. His screams were silent after he was turned.

She shivered at the thought but she trusted Eno. It was clear he was a good guy, right? She bit her lip anxiously wondering how her friend will think of Eno. Her hidden eyes flickered back to the Nome as the black mist began to swirl around the Nome like a twister. Just like how he was turned. 

She pushed back any thoughts and fear, watching with more curiosity as her Nome friend began to disappear in the mist. It was strange to see another magic user but Eno seemed different. Was he really a magic-user?

Her thoughts broke hearing a faint shout of surprise in the mist. The voice was quiet at first but was familiar. It was her friend!

She jumped to her feet and excitedly bounced on her feet, waiting for her friend. Hoping it was her friend, anyway. But sure enough, the vortex of black mist returned and disappeared into Eno’s sleeves. His eyes remained closed in focus. 

“Where…?” The soft voice of the once Nome spoke as he held his head and gazed upon his surroundings. Tears began to blur Thirteen's vision but she knew that figure well. 

He wore handmade sandals from rope and layers of cardboard. His white shirt and some of his cargo pants were covered by a rain poncho. A signature green, she noted every time she saw him. His eyes covered by his tan baseball hat but you could see his blonde hair very well. 

“T-Twelve…?” Thirteen’s voice whimpered seeing, Twelve, her long lost friend. That caught his attention as his shaded eyes looked to Thirteen. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks and before she even knew, she was up and hugging him tightly. She could feel Twelve’s strong arms around her and she felt safe. 

She didn’t even notice Eno’s dark honeydew eyes staring at the two. No emotion shone through them but a small smile found its way on his face. It was a dark smile that once Twelve noticed, he tensed. 

“Thirteen, move!” Twelve shouted as he pulled a makeshift weapon from his pocket. On instinct, Thirteen had pulled her backpack on and was now holding her lantern tightly. She was quick to snap out of her instinct and shook her head. Before she could explain, Twelve quickly shot Eno in the chest making the boy collapsed to the ground.

“He’s a dark magic user! We need to leave, come on!” Twelve shouted at Thirteen. She set aside glance at the injured boy on the ground. Eno’s eyes were dark but hot tears of pain stained them. 

Twelve was right about him being slowly corrupted by the dark magic but he was her friend. A soft sob left Eno’s lips.

“Help… Thirteen, it hurts.” Eno whimpered, his eyes growing darker by the second. She noted the dark smile growing past all Eno’s pain. Twelve was right. There was no helping him now and it pained Thirteen to leave him hurt. 

“I’m sorry Eno.” Thirteen whispered as Twelve grabbed her and began to drag her further into the tunnel. Eno cried after her but as soon as she turned around he went crazy, she swore. It scared her more than anything. Eno’s voice was no longer smooth and comforting but deep and rasp with anger. She could feel the anger and dark energy coming off him causing her and her friend to start running. 

“Get back here! You were supposed to help me! Help me be a friend! Traitor!” Eno shouted after them causing tears to form in Thirteen’s hidden eyes. He didn’t mean it, she reminded herself. She pushed forward with her friend as Eno’s screams became quieter and quieter. 

* * *

  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  


Eno watched with dark eyes as his friend betrayed him for another person. His bottled emotions popped like a champagne bottle. Hot tears streamed faster down his face as he gritted his teeth in anger. 

He began to shout anything and everything that was on his mind. Eno didn’t care if they were mean or anything, he just shouted without thinking. His heartbeat was loud in his ears making him unable to hear what he was shouting. Not like he cared anyway. 

It didn’t take long for his voice to die and become so sore, he couldn’t speak. He remained slouched on the ground, tar-like blood finally stopping. His eyes still poured with water as he sobbed to himself. 

He was alone…

Eno was betrayed…

So now he remained alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? 
> 
> ~Proxy TK


End file.
